This invention relates generally to the detection of gases and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for making visible the geometry of the flow pattern of a second gas that is introduced into a first gas which is capable of producing long-lifetime (hereinafter referred to as "metastable"), excited state species (hereinafter referred to as "molecules" and "atoms").
In many gas-flow systems, experimental or otherwise (such as a flowing-gas laser), it is often advantageous and/or necessary, to ascertain and to know the geometry of the flow pattern of a gas within a main gaseous flow, such as when a second gas is introduced into the flow of a first gas.
I have invented a method and an apparatus which, by the use of either, will make visible the geometry of the flow pattern of a second gas into a first gas (or a first gaseous mixture).
I have, thereby, significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.